Depths of Regret
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Implied ZxS. Another tragic ending. They had gotten so far until one by one they fell, till only Zoro could keep his eyes open


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

_Something I wrote last week. Have no idea where it came from but 4:00 am is story writing time._

* * *

The trail lay heavily upon water soak boards. The shadows toned darker with the weight of death upon it as the sun rose up to meet the end of a legacy.

The morning sky was painted red as the edge of the burning star began to investigate the details of what the night left. The waves were calm, rocking the remains as a mother would a sleeping child.

In the middle of the world, in the middle of a scorned and tainted graveyard, the trail thickened as it made its way across to puddle and clump around a figure lying at the base of an obtruding broken mast whose sharps jagged tips were stained as well.

Lying on his back the numbness had begun to creep through his body. He had desperately fought it off for most of the night, but it seemed the feeling was only the illusion the night gave to him.

He could feel a part of him lying away from his side. Another part by his leg, and the last part still grazed his blue and red fingers has he compelled his hand to remain in touch with the bloodstained remainder of his departing life.

Bandana lost among the mess, he could not block out the bright sun ray that was touching his eyes inspecting his face. It was drained of its healthy glow now, its pale pallor hidden beneath the crimson war marks painted upon his face. Viridian eyes barely opened as the simplest of motions began to take more effort then they ever should. Fingers twitching as his limbs began to feel heavy now, he managed to turn his head to the openness thanks to the missing rail and portion of the deck that seemed to have collapsed and be slowly taken into _her_ waiting arms. In the distance he could see the shore where he stood not longer then an hour ago. He could also see the dark form that he had left on the shore as well.

He could not _see_ where the others were.

He _knew _they were here.

He _knew _two were floating on a small piece of the ship that had caught them as they fell and broke.

He _knew_ three had been welcomed by the abyss.

He _knew_ one was close by in pieces.

He _knew_ that one was left behind.

In fact his eyes were trained on the one left behind; The one who truly deserved a burial at sea; who would be the only one not to obtain it. One who had lived by and with the sea; that took what the sea gave him and lived when the sea had tried to claim him the first time many years ago in her rage and fight against the heavens.

* * *

_"What the hell are you still doing here shithead?!" Another well placed kicked followed the sentence._

"_They took the boat asshole!" Three flashes of metal followed the retort as blood was released from the foe. _

"_Then start swimming. I'll keep these guys from getting any closer." The blond yelled as his back came into contact with Zoro's. _

_Too late. _

_The sound of the gun was heard before anyone registered the bullet flying past. Another one followed in the in a moment. He felt the weight sag against him yet it did not comply with gravity to fall. His face was splashed by the blood that has been expelled. _

_Turning quickly he turned to block and deflect a few more bullets as they met random targets. His eyes turned to Sanji whose left hand was around his pale neck trying to cover the gaping hole in the side of his neck as the blood flowed endlessly out of it. His shirt was in a few seconds dyed crimson. Gasps could faintly be heard as the cook tried to gain a breath that was escaping. Sapphire eyes were revealed, wide as they stared into his pushing him away. Zoro stood in shock his grip failing on his katanas ready to step forward until he was forced back by a semi-powerful foot into the edge of the waves that were lapping around his feet. He watched as the marines advanced as Sanji still managed to kick and kill despite his failing grace. _

_His grip tightened as he quickly sheathed two swords not bothering to remove the one between as his teeth as he gave one look forward before turning his back and began to swim to the ships that were illuminated with flashes. He could hear the bodies fall one by one behind him, until the last one was heard and then there was silence.

* * *

_

He could see the cook sprawled across the shore, foot just out of reach of the tide; Far enough that he would never be touched. He closed his eyes and took a strangled breath before releasing it. He opened his eyes and they once again fell on the body that was so far and so cold now. He did not know how cold it felt, but his mind remember how warm it was. If he fell asleep now he probably could feel it again. His lips twitched at the thought of it. He let his eyes watch the shore as it slowly was bathed in light.

Time passed slowly. He was certain death was taking his time. The wreck was rocked slightly the sound of pieces falling every now and then and the sound of seagulls flying around were the constant sounds. _Crash, caw, a footstep. _It barely registered in his mind but it was there.

He felt a shadow fall over him blocking the sun out of his eyes. He wearily turned his head and let his eyes settle on the form above.

Perfection stared down at envy.

"Roronoa Zoro." He announced quietly in a cultured voice. Zoro did nothing but silently stare up. Viridian and gold gazed at each other till Zoro resting his head back slightly.

"What are you doing here Mihawk?" He asked in a whisper, unable to call upon his once proud and loud voice. Mihawk did not answer his question. Only a small smile appeared on Mihawk's face, but it lacked its usual smirk, for there was no need for it.

"The mighty have fallen it seems." Mihawk stated watching as Zoro did not respond to the light jest. The sword master's brow rose a bit. Tired eyes which still stared up at Mihawk finally looked away once again to the shore. Mihawk followed his gaze observing the mounds of bodies that littered the shore, although he knew which one the swordsman's eyes were focused on.

"Why are you here?"

"There was a stirring in the wind. I had nothing better to do so I came to see." He answered the young man. He focused his attention back on him.

"One slip took down your entire crew. One fell and the rest fell after. It's the curse of being one." Mihawk stated. Silence was his answer.

"What is it? Is it that you wanted your captain here instead of me? Did you want him to see you die; to be by your side when you die?" Mihawk asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was to die alone anyway." Zoro answered. He could feel the throbbing pain fade through his mutilated body. Mihawk's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Will you not ask to be saved? Throw away what little pride you have left?"

"And be indebted to you? I want to die and keep my pride." Zoro whispered.

"You won't gain anything with it."

Zoro closed his eyes for a few moments. The hand that Wadou Inchimonji had grazed his finger tips with, he managed to pull to his palm in a loose grip.

"Mihawk."

The elder turned his head to show the he was listening. Zoro opened his eyes to stare up at him.

"Kill me." A fine, dark eyebrow was raised.

"This is the death you want?"

"I wanted to either defeat you or die by your hand. I want to die by your sword." Zoro said through clenched teeth determinedly. Mihawk did not show any emotion to this request.

He walked around Zoro's body leaning over to grasp the handle of Yubashiri before taking a few steps away to take Sandai Kitetsu in his hand as well unaffected by it.

Turning on a heel he took two strides to Zoro's side. Leaning over he placed the blades in the crook of Zoro's arm before straightening.

Reaching back Mihawk grasped the sturdy hilt of the Kokutou Yoru. Bringing it over his shoulder he let it hover parallel to Zoro's chest.

"This is not a death fitting for you."

"It's the only choice I have." Zoro said with a slight grin on his face his cracked lips beginning to bleed again.

"Words for the young. Do you have a last request?" Mihawk said.

"He deserves to be buried at sea."

"I assume the young man lying in the distance?" Mihawk said not bothering to look or signal in the direction of where Sanji's body lay.

"We left him behind." Zoro said with regret in his voice.

"Maybe this is the death for you if you have regrets on your mind." Mihawk answered nodding after to give Zoro his last request. Zoro smirked at the response and let his head fall back leaving his eyes connected with Mihawk.

"Farwell Roronoa Zoro. At least for you the afterlife may not be a lonely one." He stated before quickly turning the blade and plunging it into the depth of Zoro's chest slicing his heart in two. Zoro's breath hitched before his body was limp and lifeless. Mihawk let his sword linger for a few moments before he raised it allowing the blood to drip onto Zoro's chest. He looked behind him and could see the waters beginning to rise as the rest of the ship finally began to be taken in. One last look at Zoro and he turned on his heel making his way back to his vessel.

Stepping up and out of the rising water he stood tall watching the ship slowly sink. Not bothering to assist the sinking ship to a faster death he cleansed his sword of Zoro's blood guiding his vessel towards the shore to finish the last request of another opponent not destined to defeat him.


End file.
